Fuyez la souffrance
by lonesomemortals
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'une personne perturbée se retrouve dans une vie où la démocratie s'est effondrée ? Où l'être n'est plus ce qu'il est, où les gens tuent et essayent de survivre dans un monde chaotique ? Entre drame, aventure, folie, amour... je vous laisse chers lecteurs découvrir un monde auquel vous ne vous attendiez pas et que vous apprendrez à découvrir et apprécier.
1. Introduction

Bonjour les keupins !

Ceci est ma première fiction que je publie sur le web. Elle sera sur The Walking Dead et portera sur de l'aventure, du drame, de la folie, un triangle amoureux et du sexe.

Avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que mes descriptions de l'acte seront explicites. Il y en aura peu. Les rapports qui sont sans sentiments comporteront moins de descriptions que ceux avec sentiments. J'aime le nu, l'expression du corps... Donc j'aimerais travailler dessus.

MAINTENANT, je tiens à remercier la génialissime Eponyme Anonyme pour être ma bêta-lectrice. C'est un grand honneur pour moi et c'est sûrement grâce à elle que j'ai le courage de poster ma fiction.

Elle me donne beaucoup de conseils, me corrige bien... M'enfin, tout ce qu'on peut désirer d'une bêta-lectrice.

Je remercie également Louane qui me soutient et me supporte lorsque je parle de ma fiction, presque chaque jour depuis que j'aimerais l'écrire...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement Abigäelle, Jared, Evanelonore et Alexys sont à moi. (et rien qu'à moi, mouaha)

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

_Flashback : décembre 2010._

_Pour moi, la peur était une menace constante. Lorsque celle-ci était présente des signaux d'alerte se déclenchaient sans raison valable et envahissaient mon être de terreur. Et en ce début d'après-midi glaciale de décembre, la menace frappa à la porte, comme si tout à coup elle était bien réelle._

_"Ceci est un message d'alerte. Nous allons devoir procéder à un atterrissage d'urgence. Nous vous demandons de ne pas paniquer, sachez que tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre dès que l'avion sera au sol. Les questions doivent être posées aux hôtesses de l'air qui seront là pour vous rassurer."_

_Les recommandations du message préenregistré n'eurent que peu d'effet sur les passagers, car un brouhaha insupportable se fit. Les enfants pleuraient, les hommes témoignaient leur mécontentement, tandis qu'Evanelonore m'agrippait fermement de ses fins et très longs doigts, qui étaient toujours présents pour me rassurer dans les moments comme celui-ci._

_« Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'ils disent aux informations ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- C'est juste l'État qui diffuse ce genre d'images pour effrayer la population, sûrement dû à une nouvelle drogue. J'en ai entendu parler, tu sais ! Arrête de croire à ce genre d'conneries. »_

_Je tournai ma tête vers toutes ces personnes paniquées. Une femme criait sur une hôtesse de l'air, qui malheureusement ne pouvait rien faire avant l'atterrissage d'urgence. Les larmes camouflaient ma vue, et mes dents arrachaient mes ongles. Evanelonore comprenait mon mal-être mieux que quiconque et se mit doucement à caresser mes cheveux roux. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota des mots doux pour me calmer mais elle n'y parvenait pas... Mes jambes étaient cotonneuses et je tremblais de tout mon être. Une hôtesse de l'air passa près de nous, elle était inquiète de me voir dans cet état. Ma compagne lui dit seulement que nous avions besoin d'un verre d'eau. Elle l'apporta quelques minutes plus tard alors que l'avion était sur le point de se poser._

_À l'atterrissage, les gens se bousculaient mais nous étions bloqués car des militaires armés se trouvaient dans la zone. Evanelonore dépassait le mètre soixante-dix, je la regardais de haut. Elle se tenait près de moi, ne voulant lâcher ma main de peur de me perdre dans la foule. Un soldat s'était approché de mon amie et moi, nous demandant de le suivre. Elle était un peu réticente à cette idée, car en venant en Georgie, elle avait pour but et ne désirait qu'une chose : rejoindre son petit ami Jared. Après un long moment d'attente dans une petite salle vieillie par le temps, le soldat s'approcha de nous._

_"Retirez vos vêtements._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Veuillez retirer vos vêtements mesdames. L'heure est grave, il se passe des choses terrifiantes à l'extérieur. La population a des comportements bizarres._

_- Je confirme, vous l'êtes, lui dis-je sèchement._

_- Je vais regarder si vous ne portez pas de trace de griffure et de morsure."_

_Je ris aux éclats._

_" Les jeunes drogués sont carrément capables de mordre et griffer ? Ils sont tous atteints bordel, lui dis-je._

_- Votre négligence envers mes indications vous mènera à la perte._

_- De toute manière, il est hors de question que je me mette nue devant vous ! Des griffures et des morsures ? Vous vous moquez du monde. Sale pervers !"_

_Mes cris me valaient de nombreux regards et les gens ne savaient que penser de mon comportement. L'homme appela son adjudant, qui arriva, encore plus imposant que lui. Je n'allais surement pas changer d'avis. C'était complètement ridicule, comme si des hommes allaient se manger, comme si j'étais porteuse de ces quelconques marques. L'adjudant me demanda plus calmement de retirer mes vêtements. "Simple précaution" avait-il dit. Je n'en croyais pas un seul foutre mot. Avant que je ne puisse le rétorquer, un coup de feu retentit. Puis des cris. Tout le monde se retourna vers la scène tragique. L'hôtesse de l'air qui sortait de l'avion fut prise de force par le pilote qui lui arracha un bout de peau avec une telle violence que j'en fus horrifiée... Son épiderme s'arracha lentement, laissant encore des bouts de peau sur ce qui restait de son cou. Un jet de sang jaillit, pendant que les militaires essayaient de tirer sur "le pilote" qui ne réagissait absolument pas aux balles. La femme arrêta instantanément de crier et son sang devint de plus en plus sombre et épais. Sous mes yeux, une innocente dévorée en petits morceaux. Mon cœur allait se rompre, mes muscles se tendaient de plus en plus et le disque sonore et le spectacle visuel de la femme qui se faisait dévorer repassaient en boucle dans mon crâne. Elle était morte. Ce que les informations diffusaient à la télévision était donc vrai. Un autre coup de feu retentit et me sortit de mes pensées._

_"Il faut qu'on s'tire d'ici", me dit Evanelonore tandis que nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les civils et les militaires. Un dernier regard en arrière, une autre mauvaise surprise. Je vis le corps sans vie de l'hôtesse de l'air, se relever lentement. Elle avait les yeux jaunâtres et effrayants avec un regard aussi vide que le néant. Elle désigna de ses yeux privés de tout un militaire. Elle se jeta sur lui, la bouche béante, dévorant son avant-bras._

_« Dépêche-toi ! » Me dit mon amie._

_Dans la foule, Evanelonore levait la tête pour essayer de chercher Jared. Il devait venir nous chercher quand tout d'un coup, elle le vit._

_« Mon Dieu, on se retrouve dans un moment étrange, il faut vite qu'on y aille, ça craint ici. J'ai entendu des coups de feu, tous les vols ont été annulés, sûrement à cause de l'épidémie », lui lança Jared paniqué._

_Jared prit Evanelonore par le bras et se fraya un chemin avec elle dans la foule pour rejoindre sa grosse voiture. À l'intérieur, il alluma le poste de radio._

_" Aujourd'hui, 3.000 vols ont été annulés par des compagnies aériennes à cause de l'épidémie encore inconnue qui ravage la planète. Les militaires sont sur place pour assurer votre sécurité. Nous vous conseillons de bien rester chez vous..."_

_Avant même que l'animateur radio ne puisse terminer sa phrase, je baissai le son de la radio au minimum. Je n'étais pas encore prête à entendre de telles conneries. Ils m'avaient regardé incrédules, mais je n'avais pas bronché. Puis, je m'étais rassise dans mon siège arrière, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, attendant que Jared puisse enfin démarrer._

_L'image de la jeune femme qui se faisait dévorer hantait mon esprit depuis le début du trajet. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était encrée dans ma mémoire et que jamais elle ne pourrait en sortir. Ma respiration se faisait plus forte et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je tripotais nerveusement mon jean et arrachais la peau de mes lèvres._

_" Merde, c'est quoi c'bordel..."_

_Jared avait changé de sens, voyant que tout le monde était rassemblé dans la rue opposée. On y redécouvrit des soldats, ainsi que des civils. "Notre protecteur" nous ordonna de rester dans la voiture le temps qu'il aille voir ce qui se passait. Evanelonore me regarda, inquiète. Mon ami quitta le véhicule pour rejoindre la populace. Il y avait tellement de coups de feu qu'on aurait pu penser à des feux d'artifice. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Jared revint en courant, l'épaule blessée. Il démarra en trombe la voiture._

_"Merde, merde, merde ! Ils ont tiré sur tout l'monde ! Ah..."_

_Evanelonore regardait la grosse veste de son petit ami qui se tachait progressivement de sang. Elle hurlait des injures, le suppliant d'aller à l'hôpital. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il demanda à son amie de prendre le volant, et se jeta à l'arrière avec moi._

_« Enlève ma veste et regarde si la balle est sortie ! Me cria Jared._  
_- Je... Je n'peux pas..._  
_- Si tu peux bordel ! Enlève-la et regarde si elle est sortie ! »_

_Doucement, je retirai sa veste qui cachait une chemise noire. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, j'essayai le plus lentement et prudemment possible de dégager son vêtement qui était collé sur sa plaie. D'un coup, la balle chuta sur le siège. Jared, soulagé, me demanda de comprimer sa plaie le plus possible jusqu'à trouver de quoi désinfecter et de quoi bander tout ça._

_Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang et cette odeur métallique me donnait la nausée._

_« Arrête-toi d'vant chez moi, il faut aller chercher Alexys, et quelques trucs qui pourraient nous être utiles, prononça Jared avec beaucoup de mal._  
_- Ça ne sert à rien, pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte ? Lui demandai-je._  
_- Parce que ça va finir mal cette histoire._  
_- C'est juste une histoire de..._  
_- Putain d'merde, si c'était seulement une histoire de drogue, personne n'aurait tiré sur tout l'monde ! »_

_Je ravalai bruyamment ma salive, scrutant d'un regard mauvais le visage de Jared. Evanelonore freina d'un coup, et se jeta à l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la maison, alluma la lumière et entra._

_Pendant un long moment, Jared et moi restâmes là, à attendre Evanelonore. Soudainement, elle revint avec un gros sac de sport rempli suivie de près par Alexys._

_« Abi, prends le sac, à l'intérieur il y a certains trucs pour soigner Jared._  
_- Je ne sais pas faire._  
_- Désinfecte-le et mets-lui une bande, on trouvera un médecin », me lança Evanelonore en me jetant le sac._

_La voiture démarra, j'essayai tant bien que mal de soigner Jared qui grimaçait de douleur lorsque la compresse imbibée d'eau oxygénée touchait sa plaie. Je plaçai des « stéristrips » pour refermer le plus possible la plaie avant de rabattre un bandage propre._

_« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Évite les autoroutes... ordonna Jared, tournant presque de l'œil._  
_- On va où ? Demanda Alexys en pleurs._  
_- On va... Juste se balader... Juste... Juste partir un peu. Ça va aller ma puce... Ça va aller... »_

_Jared mentait à sa sœur, je voyais bien qu'il était effrayé. Désormais, le monde fuyait la réalité._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : « Ça va prendre du temps de restaurer le chaos ? »_

* * *

Après la catastrophe, 3 mois passèrent. Les difficultés n'étaient pas minces et tout le monde souffrait de cette situation. Nous nous étions beaucoup déplacés avec pour seul but : survivre.

Jared, Alexys et Evanelonore cherchaient des lieux sécurisés. Après avoir trouver une maison délaissée par ses propriétaires, nous nous sommes installés ici, histoire de quelque temps.

Evanelonore me secoua légèrement pour me réveiller. Je ne voulais pas quitter ma grosse couette blanche, mon cocon, mon bien-être. Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur mes yeux, que je frottai légèrement pour essayer de retrouver une bonne visibilité par un matin aussi sombre. "Il faut qu'on s'tire d'ici". Evanelonore était déjà debout près de Jared, des armes de fortune en main. Je les regardai, incrédule, les yeux légèrement plissés.

" Pourquoi on doit partir ? Je suis fatiguée...

- Prends le strict minimum et ton arme puis cours dans la voiture."

Jared préparait ses affaires avec Evanelonore à une grande vitesse tandis qu'Alexys fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol glacé et un frisson parcourut mon dos. J'enfilai alors mes chaussures et m'avançai près de la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir et quand je l'ouvris enfin, le soleil m'apporta ses premiers rayons. Ils se posèrent sur ma peau blanche qui était éclaboussée de petites taches de rousseur. Ma couverture sur les épaules, je posai un pied devant l'autre et courus vers la voiture. Je me jetai à l'arrière. Contrairement à moi, Jared marchait arme à la main, tenant derrière lui sa petite amie et sa petite sœur.

" Abigäelle !?" Quand Evanelonore prononçait mon prénom en entier, c'est quand j'étais en danger de mort.

« Oublie encore une fois ton arme, et je te la scotche au bout du bras.

- Le scotch, c'est facile à enlever."

Elle me scruta de ses yeux en amande. Jared pinçait ses lèvres pour cacher un petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur sa bouche. Elle lui envoya une claque derrière la tête et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Jared démarra, emprunta un petit chemin de terre avant de se retrouver sur une petite route, il évitait toutes les autoroutes, qui étaient généralement infestées "d'hommes."

Après plusieurs heures de route, nous avions beaucoup de crampes, nous décidâmes de nous arrêter quelques instants pour refaire le plein de carburant, aussi bien celui de la voiture que le nôtre. C'était un plaisir que l'on ne s'offrait que très rarement, celui de manger des petits gâteaux, les rares encore mangeables.

Après avoir repris la route, qui était anormalement calme, Evanelonore s'était endormie à l'arrière. Jared, ne voulant trop conduire dut à sa blessure, préférait se poser dans une autre maison, à une heure de la précédente. Il en remarqua une qui paraissait tranquille. Jared réveilla doucement Evanelonore et ils firent l'inspection de la maison. Alexys était resté dans la voiture avec moi.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient venus nous chercher, prenant les couvertures et les armes.

« Abi, tu peux me soigner ?

- Ai-je le choix ?"

Je dois plus la cicatrisation aux antibiotiques qu'à mes mains. Mais encore une fois, j'ai répété les mouvements que j'avais appris par cœur depuis des mois de soin. Après qu'il fut désinfecté, il regarda Evanelonore avec instance. Elle lui sourit, et ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre, nous demandant d'abord si ça nous déranger.

De mon côté, je préférai visiter la maison. J'étais tombée sur une magnifique bibliothèque, parsemée de livres desquels émanait une odeur délicate, changeant de celle de la pourriture.

Quittant le couloir, je m'approchai d'une chambre qui était proche de celle où étaient mes amis. J'ouvris lentement la porte qui fit un grincement horrible. Une odeur infecte me brûla les narines. Je vis deux cadavres. Leurs crânes étaient explosés, le sang et quelques morceaux de leur cerveau avaient été projetés contre le mur. Je refermai la porte avec violence, j'essayai de calmer ma respiration affolée. Plaquant mon dos contre la porte, je me laissai doucement glisser, au même moment mes larmes se mirent à couler. Mes mains contre mon visage pour masquer cette honte, celle de voir des hommes malades, tant d'horreur... J'étouffai tant bien que mal mes sanglots. Je me relevai en titubant, essuyant mes larmes. Je m'étais rapproché de la chambre où se trouvaient Eva et Jared.

"Je ne tiens plus. C'était déjà difficile avant, mais alors là, c'est pire...

- Je compatis. Un jour, elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr." Tenta de rassurer Jared à Evanelonore.

"Non, elle ne comprendra jamais. Elle est inconsciente. Elle n'a pas tué un seul rôdeur depuis le début. Je ne serai pas éternellement derrière elle.

- Chut, elle risque de nous entendre.

- Tant pis, j'en ai marre."

Les propos de mon "amie" avaient été aussi violents que toutes ces morts et ils resteraient longtemps sur ma conscience. J'étais un poids ? Alors je n'allais plus l'être. Aujourd'hui, j'étais comparable à ces choses immondes qu'ils appelaient "rôdeurs" et qui selon mes amis étaient des monstres ignobles et solitaires, dont la population aurait aimé se débarrasser. Après une minute de réflexion, je me levai avec difficulté. Mes membres tremblaient et ma tête me brulait. Je pris quelques affaires, surveillai Alexys qui dormait sur le canapé et dans un dernier mouvement...

Je refermai la porte qui me séparerait à tout jamais des mes amis.

* * *

Ceci est mon premier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire ! À bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : les opinions exprimées par les personnages ne reflètent pas les miennes.

-  
Chapitre 2 : « De nos jours, on survit à tout sauf à la mort. »

Cela faisait bientôt plusieurs heures que je marchais seule sur la route. Pas l'ombre d'un homme. Pas le moindre son. Ou peut être celui des feuilles qui flottaient dans le vent. Un silence assourdissant. Je regardais chaque seconde derrière moi, attendant une voiture ou quelque chose. Mais rien. Et si je chantais ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que rien ne m'était parvenu à l'oreille, hormis les voix de Jared, Alexys et Evanelonore. Mais maintenant, ça avait changé. Alors, je pris une profonde inspiration et me mis à crier :

I'm still laughing like hell  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

Rien, seulement moi. Je fronçai alors les sourcils. Ce silence... il me rendait folle ! J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre un arbre, me mordre la peau. Je commençai à montrer des signes d'énervement. Il fallait que je décompresse...

« Alors comme ça, on parle de « zombi » ? Où êtes-vous, scientifique ? De toute façon, vous êtes des bons à rien, on sait tous une chose : c'est une drogue ! Des zombis ? Laissez-moi rire. Où sont vos zombis, messieurs les docteurs ? Ouais ouais ouais, j'me disais bien aussi ! »

Je me mis à crier.

« Allez, venez les zombis ! Venez bouffer ma chair, je suis fraîche et bonne ! Où vous vous cachez ? Bah alors, on ne répond plus ? Ou vous êtes trop feignasses pour traîner votre cul ici ? Tu vois docteur ? Ils sont occupés à se droguer. »

Je pouffai de rire. Jared prétendait qu'ils étaient attirés par le bruit... Il était aussi con que ces médecins.  
D'un coup, quelqu'un sortit des feuillages.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un ! Ouh... Tu n'as pas bonne mine. Tu fais partie des gars qui s'droguent ? Tu t'rends compte de c'que tu fous toi et tes copains ? Fait chier l'humanité ! Et ne me réponds pas avec des grognements salopard ! »

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, ses mains en avant, cherchant à me toucher, je lui envoyais des coups de pied, mais il revenait toujours. Je le cherchais, je criai encore plus fort chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi.  
D'un coup, il se jeta sur moi, me fit basculer en arrière et fit claquer ses dents pourries près de mon visage. Mes mains sur son torse, j'essayai de le dégager de son emprise, en hurlant.  
L'odeur qu'il dégageait était infecte. J'aurai aimé être privée de mon odorat. C'était tellement fort que je crus en avoir des goûts étranges dans ma bouche. À ce moment-là, je réprimai une envie de vomir.  
Mes yeux se noyaient de larmes. Le drogué sur moi ne voulait pas partir, alors j'éclatai en sanglots, à bout de forces, hurlant à l'aide.

Les minutes de plaintes me parurent une éternité. D'un coup, le drogué, s'affaissa sur moi, violemment. Mes yeux toujours imbibés de larmes, mes longs cils inondés d'eau, une grande bouffée de soulagement m'envahit. Puis je fis éclater un rire hystérique. Une énorme main se posa sur ma bouche, me forçant à me taire. Je levai les yeux au ciel et vis un homme, aux traits durs. Il arborait un corps bien entretenu, il était de très grande taille, très imposant.

« Tu n'as pas fini d'hurler p'tite pute ?  
Mooh mehh muuh meeh »

Comment cet homme voulait que je réponde si j'avais sa main répugnante sur ma bouche ? Il l'enleva délicatement, en répétant : « chut, si tu cries, j'te fracasse. ».

« Bon, maintenant, dis-moi, petite rousse. Pourquoi tu hurles comme un phoque ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Je crie si je veux ! »

Avant même que je ne puisse crier, il posa de nouveau sa main sur ma bouche. Mes yeux fixaient son autre main. Enfin, autre main... C'était plutôt sarcastique d'employer le mot « main » vu le moignon ignoble qu'il traînait sous mon nez.  
Malgré sa force imposante, je me dégageai de son emprise. (Bon, il y avait mis du sien aussi.)

« C'est bon, ça va, j'arrête de crier.  
- Arrête de chialer comme une p'tite fille aussi ! T'fais quoi ici ?  
- J'te retourne la question putain !  
- Bah j'te sauve la vie d'un p't'ain de rôdeur !  
- Ce n'est pas un rôdeur ! Il a un nom !  
- Ah bon ? Lequel ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Jean-Charles peut être ?  
- C'est la meilleure ! Putain ! Je savais que les roux étaient cons, mais à ce point-là... Réveille-toi ma p'tite ! C'l'apocalypse, tu suis un peu ? Tout l'monde est mort et le truc que t'vois là c'est un rôdeur, un mordeur, un zombi, un mort-vivant, ils bouffent les organes, les humains, comme moi !  
- Non, c'est Jean-Charles !  
- Et il faisait quoi sur toi ? Putain heureusement qu'la moitié de la population a crevé et j'espère que ta race a bien souffert !  
- J'te rappelle qu'il n'existe qu'une race, la race humaine !  
- Non, il y en a plusieurs ! Il y a la race des Américains, la race des rousses, la race des noirs et surement la race des Jean-Charles comme tu dis ! P'tain, regarde, tu ramènes pleins de rôdeurs !  
- Et toi, tu te classes dans quelle catégorie ?  
- Celle des Américains imbécile.  
- Ah bon ? Je t'aurais mis dans celle des caniches. »

L'homme m'avait dévisagé longuement, d'un regard noir. J'étais toujours par terre, près du corps de Jean-Charles. À ce moment-même, d'autres Jean-Charles s'approchaient de nous. L'homme, que je qualifiai d'hargneux, me prit alors par les cheveux et me força à la suivre. Nous nous enfermâmes dans une maison, loin des Jean-Charles.  
Ne léchant toujours pas mes cheveux, il apporta mon visage au chien et me cracha à la figure :

« J'ai failli crever pour ta gueule sale conne !»

Puis il détourna les yeux, me lança contre le mur et ouvrit tous les placards, en quête de nourriture. En attendant, je me relever, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Quand j'avais enfin récupéré, je vis l'homme, fouillant dans mon sac.

« Besoin d'aide ?  
- T'pas d'la bouffe ?  
- Pourquoi je t'en offrirai ?  
- Parce que j't'ai sauvé d'une putain d'attaque de rôdeur.  
- De Jean-Charles, de Jean-Charles... »

Sa mâchoire s'était crispée, sa main s'était serrée très fort, au point d'en voir ses veines. Il s'avança à grands pas vers moi, me prit par les cheveux et me poussa contre le mur.

« Tu sais quoi p'tite pute ? J'aurais dû te laisser crever, bouffée comme une chienne de rousse ! » Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Je reniflai, tentant de cacher des larmes. Il avait un regard si noir, si haineux. L'était-il avant l'attaque des Jean-Charles ou bien avant ? Pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ? Il devait être du même avis que ces scientifiques... Des zombis, mangeurs de chair humaine.  
Il se retourna et passa une main sur son visage. Je m'étais accroupi pour attraper mon sac et lui avait tendu une boite de thon. Mais vu qu'il ne réagissait en rien, je lui avais envoyé dans le dos, il s'était retourné, ouvrant grand sa gueule pour finalement la refermer en voyant de la nourriture. J'étais certaine qu'il aurait mangé même sur la tête d'un pouilleux.  
Il l'ouvrit facilement, et dévora le poisson d'une traite. Tandis que moi, dans mon coin, je l'observais. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Qu'es-tu r'gardes morveuse ? »

Puis, j'avais de nouveau tourné la tête. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je pris mon courage à deux mains et finis par me lever. Il suivait mes mouvements de son regard haineux, tandis que je me précipitai vers la salle de bains. Il n'y avait pas d'eau courante. Comment allais-je faire pour me laver ? Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu le privilège de me laver, de faire partir cette crasse sur ma peau. Je dégageais une odeur répugnante et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je me m'y étais habitué. Par chance, les habitants de cette maison avaient laissé leurs parfums et je pus les sentir. L'un sentait la pomme, l'autre, la vanille. D'autres sentaient beaucoup plus fort, ceux de l'homme. Les odeurs étaient tellement fortes que j'en eus un mal de tête. Alors, je reposai tous les flacons et retournai dans la pièce où l'homme se trouvait.  
Il me dévisagea de nouveau, puis s'étala sur le canapé, poussant un gémissement de bien-être. Je m'approchai de lui, doucement, limite sur la pointe des pieds, ayant peur de réveiller une bête sauvage. Il n'ouvrit même pas un œil. Je regardai ses traits durs, son visage couvert de sang...

« Tu veux que je te débarbouille ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, et me regarda exaspéré. Sans répondre, il poussa un soupir.

« Je peux dormir ici ? demandai-je d'une voix douce, se mêlant à un murmure d'enfant.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Tu dors par terre où tu te débrouilles dans les autres pièces. Je ne dors pas à côté d'une rousse. »

Puis il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et pour moi, c'était un nouvel échec. Je fronçai les sourcils et partis en direction d'une chambre, et sautai dans le lit.  
Puis, je sombrai dans le sommeil, doucement. Jusqu'à ce que mes pensées soient confuses, que ce monde s'effondre pour laisser place à un monde meilleur qui était plus merveilleux, un songe bien gardé, où personne ne pouvait jamais me blesser.


End file.
